Inanimate Insanity Infinity
Inanimate Insanity Infinity is an alternate season of Inanimate Insanity II created by Salt and Pepper, premiering in the episode "Alternate Reality Show" on January 14, 2018. Development Creation The creation of Inanimate Insanity Infinity is due to an in-show adverse effect that creates an alternate timeline. This is caused by Lightbulb pushing Salt and Pepper off the Crappy Cliff in the first episode of Inanimate Insanity, allowing them to win the contest and become team captains for the remainder of the season. Since not much is known to how Salt and Pepper came to power, it is assumed that as team captains, the duo dominates the competition and eventually take over the entire show to create their own new season which goes on forever, hence the name "Infinity". Competition As Salt and Pepper function as hosts of the season, MePhone4 no longer appears and is instead replaced by a MePhone7, who is only used for their MeLife abilities to create exclusive challenges, mainly fashion shows, for the duo. Despite not being contestants, Salt and Pepper completely command the show's attention to focus on themselves. As explained by the two, many contestants have participated in the season, including Inanimate Insanity ''Veterans, but have all been eliminated, thrown into Black Hole, and replaced by MePhone7 for boring Salt and Pepper. Remaining contestants who are present on the show have, as a result, developed wild and peculiar personalities in order to gain attention, but commonly fail. Salt and Pepper have defined their own rash guidelines for who can and cannot be featured on the show. The two establish that a character may be one of two things: either "totally zany", referring to the remaining contestants, or "normal", denoting Salt and Pepper. Those who do not fall into those guidelines, such as Test Tube, are promptly eliminated. This guideline may explain the entire lack of Season 1 contestants. Additionally, since Salt and Pepper may eliminate whoever they want for irrational reasons, it can be assumed that they can and have eliminated contestants for simply being irritating. Cast Contestants * Thermos * Frank * Kumquat * Traffic Light * Shell * Black Hole * Barrel * Bandana * Hay Bale Staff * Salt * Pepper * Chives * MePhone7 Previous Known Contestants * Yarn * [[Inanimate Insanity|''Inanimate Insanity]]'' '' Season 1 Contestantshttps://youtu.be/MHvmiITOjaw?t=1h29m57s Trivia * Unlike ''Inanimate Insanity II'', the show's logo and various features are colored pink. * Salt and Pepper's prominence in the season is showcased in their exclusive intro, as they appear on every single slide and interrupt slides that other contestants appear on. * Black Hole is assumed to be one of the oldest remaining contestants on the show, as it is implied that all other eliminated contestants reside inside him. ** It is entirely unknown how Salt and Pepper were able to find Black Hole in the first place. * Salt and Pepper appear to still use the "Elimination Time!" song before starting eliminations. * As it is unknown how long ''Inanimate Insanity Infinity ''has taken place, as well as how many contestants have been on the show aside from the current ones. ** As a result, it's entirely possible that Salt and Pepper have eliminated countless contestants throughout this season. * According to the board game edition shown in the episode, there was a likely a character who appears to be Yarn who previously participated in Inanimate Insanity Infinity. They were most likely removed by Salt and Pepper and is assumed to reside in Black Hole. * As alluded to by Kumquat and Black Hole, and confirmed in the Inanimate Insanity II - Ep. 12 Q+A Livestream, all previous contestants from Season 1 had been eliminated in Inanimate Insanity Infinity, and reside in Black Hole. References Category:A to Z Category:Seasons Category:Inanimate Insanity Media